User blog:Rory Daybreak/Around Daybreak's New Camp
Part 6 This is Part 6 of My, Rory Daybreak's, Warrior Cats of Free Realms Back Story. This one is longer than most, so sorry about that, but I needed to fit in two major parts, for setting up two events that become three in the future, yeah ._. Try wrapping your mind around that one xD. Well hope you like it, leave a comment if you have any questions or comments xD, anyway, here’s the next part, PART 6 :D Part 5 Let's Play 20 Questions? Rory sat and stared at the Dark brown cat who burst out hostility towards him. “So what’s your answer?” She questioned. “I’m just passing by that’s all…..” he answered. “Are you a clan cat??” She asked him. “No, I’m a rogue, as free as the wind, and plan on staying that way.” Rory replied She narrowed her eyes then raised an eye brow, “So what brings you here then?” She questioned with a tone of inconvenience. “Calm down sis, I don’t think he wants to play 20 questions” the lighter brown cat spoke to the darker one. The dark brown cat’s ears perked up as she turned to look at her sister. “I’m pretty sure he’s fine, he doesn’t seem like much a threat.” The light brown cat continued. “I agree.” The beige-white cat added. “Are you calling me weak” Rory questioned with a grunt, and narrowed his eyes as to show he was tired of that talk. “Not at all.” The Dark brown Cat stated at the same time her sisters said, “Yes.” They all looked at each other confused in a way. “So what’s your name?” The dark brown cat stepped closer to him, but still a good four feet away. “My name is Daybreak………. You can call me Rory if you want, that’s the name my group had given me.” He answered lowering his guard slightly and swishing his tail. “That’s an interesting name Rory, My name’s River.” She sat in front of him and tried to look into his eyes, as the feeling of awkwardness rushed over Rory. “I like that name.” Rory replied. “Thanks”, she smiled and closed her eyes for a few seconds. “These are my sisters, Hollystorm and Mudtail, but they go by Holly and Mud.” She continued. “We didn’t ask for you to tell him all about us river”, the lighter brown one, Mudtail, spoke out. “Yeah, and were busy right now, so how about you try wrapping up your little chat river.” Holly spoke to her sister. “Are you the leader of your clan?” Rory questioned River. “Nope, Holly is.” She replied. Rory laughed, “Well sorry, I figured you were since you sort of took charge when you spotted me.” Rory looked at Holly, “Sorry, it’s nice to meet you two too” He smiled as he turned to Mudtail as well. “We are the three sisters of Skyfall Clan, River is our Dep, and we are on our hunting route right now.” Holly told him. “You could come with us if you want, just don’t try anything!” River blurted out at Rory, stepping closer. “Alright, sure I guess I’ll come with you guys for a little, it’s not like I’ve got anywhere special to go.” Rory answered, and the four started walking, Holly led, followed by River, and then Rory and Mud, they did not walk in a line. Mud was next to Rory, just slightly behind him, and to Rory’s left and further up the path, was River and Holly to her right. Skyfall Clan Camp ''' Rory had reached their camp, it was a cave, with water running through it, actually pretty big, and open on two sides, so that the light would break through. To the right of the entrance was a small pond, and to the left the Warrior’s den, Apprentice den, and some other small dens. Straight and to the right of the entrance was their fresh kill pile, and there was a rock at the back of the de where Holly mentioned she would speak to her clan on. The med den and some other small areas were also to the right. The Deputy Den was shown to him by River, it was next to the rock where Holly would talk. They had talked some and Mudtail had disappeared, off to some other place with other cats. Holly stuck around for a while, then decided to let River keep an eye on Rory. So she left and only Rory and River remained at the back of the Cave, where they walked out of the back and sat together at the creek that ran through behind the Camp. She talked to him for quite some time, they laughed and had friendly conversation, and she was very eager to know about him, she had mentioned that he seemed very smart and well adapted to the rogue life. And she was right. Rory talked of Skyfall Clan and she talked to him about how the life of deputy was. She also mentioned how Holly was rarely around, and River was usually calling the shots. The sun was starting to set, and she offered him to stay the night, he refused at least twice, but then settled to sleep in the apprentice den, with one of their best warriors, probably as a safety precaution, for protection of the clan more so than Rory. He woke up the next morning with River standing to his side. She asked him what he was doing, and he told her he would be leaving to go to the mountains that are usually half covered by snow. And there are always festivals going on by a lot of two legs in the back of it. He was given a fish and some herbs he had never used before. River walked him off the territory, and then wished him good luck. She got close to him, and before he could move, she licked his check, and then smiled and left. He was confused, and realized that she liked him…. A lot. '''Back To The Swamp!? Rory Journeyed to the mountains, and a day and a half had passed, he had met some cats and they would exchange stories of travel, usually the clan stories were much more entertaining, but the ones who were interested by a rogue, enjoyed his tales. Rory had also bumped into Glimmerr again, she was causing trouble, and he ended up making her walk away from a group of tom cats who were very rude, they threatened him, so he told them advice and insulted them at the same time, he left, and they were angry, embarrassed too. Rory took it easy for the next few days, Mudtail had somehow met him in the forest again, just off of her territory and the two chatted, she mentioned that Holly was talking about how she was hoping that he’d visit sometime soon, cause she had a little bit of a crush on him. Rory laughed and told her, “it must be the way I talk, I must be good at first impressions. She laughed too, and traveled back home to let her sisters know that Rory would eventually come by in the future. While Rory had been looking for a place to live, he had met a cat at one point known as StarCastEclipse, and she had talked to him for a bit, he remembers it vaguely, but remembered her name. He knew enough to remember that he had just gotten away from a group of cats who stole a kill from a younger cat, so he stole it back for her and then ran away from the two toms and she cat. Rory then witnessed two cats joking around, one of which was StarCastEclispe, and he watched for some time on top of a hill behind them, the trees gave him good cover, and he didn’t really know why he hid, he found what they said amusing. The other cat left, so he decided to go speak to Star, he had seen her only once at a gathering, he couldn’t tell if she was just passing by, or what, because he never saw her there, let alone her clan cats. He introduced himself and she was very kind, she was a bit goofy but made great company. She was very confident and happy, and it made him happy talking to her. Since he had been depressed lately, it was nice talking to such a great cat. She told him that she was the Leader of Equinox Clan and they talked for a rather short time until she said her goodbye, and ran off. Now in the resent, Rory had decided to travel to the wolves. He wanted to see how they had been, and to talk to Bitten, because she had this way of cutting fish that made them taste better in some way. It took a few days, but not many to reach the swamp, he came there in an odd direction, because he got some what lost, but as he was walking by some overgrown bent branches he heard a familiar meow. It was Star. Next Up Part 7 So this one may not have been as long as I thought it was, the parts were less than all the rest, but had more within them, The next one is going to connect a lot of dots, I Hope you guys can continue reading. And also I apologize for any typos, I tend to type to fast and not notice, so I'll also apologize in advance for them too ^_^ Part 7 Category:Blog posts